


Like a Butterfly

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo was Chanyeol’s dirty little secret and Jongin just want Kyungsoo to realize that he was much more than that and that he deserve better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #32)
> 
> Author’s note: First of all, I want to say thank you to our lovely Mods for being patient with me. Thanks to them for hosting this wonderful fest. To the one who submitted the prompt, I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the smut (TT TT). To the readers of this fest, I hope you enjoy this one… please continue loving Kyungsoo and the rest of EXO!!!
> 
> Warning at the end notes (possible spoilers)

**Two red lines.**  
  
Kyungsoo had been staring at the pregnancy stick in his hand for the past fifteen minutes. Two red lines were screaming at him, confirming that he was indeed pregnant. Normally, one would be ecstatic when one’s pregnancy had been confirmed but not Kyungsoo… not when he was just a ‘mistress’ and certainly not when knowing that your child will grow up as an illegitimate child of the billionaire CEO of Park Industries.  
  
Kyungsoo had been Park Chanyeol’s lover for over three years now. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s legal husband was too much of a workaholic to notice or to even care that his husband was cheating on him for that long. Being a neglected husband and the stress of handling a big company, naturally Chanyeol would crave for attention and that was when he found Kyungsoo.  
  
Chanyeol was a generous lover, he gave Kyungsoo a life of luxury…one that kept Kyungsoo content even though their relationship was a sin. Kyungsoo in return gave Chanyeol all the affection he needed, he was the husband that Chanyeol had always dreamt of. Kyungsoo was Chanyeol’s escape from his stressful and busy CEO life… Kyungsoo was his home. Despite the secrecy of it all, it was safe to say that they lasted for three years because they love each other.  
  
But being the _‘lover on the side’_ , there were a lot of things that Kyungsoo had to be careful about and one of them was getting pregnant, that was why when the result showed two parallel lines…Kyungsoo’s mind went momentarily blank.  
  
Chanyeol and him had always been careful, always been using protection everytime they had sex. Kyungsoo had to dig his memories about when they could have possibly had unprotected sex and he lightly hit his head on the wall when he finally remembered that time when Chanyeol came stumbling into his apartment, drunk out of his wits after having another heated argument with Baekhyun. Back then Chanyeol was too intoxicated and Kyungsoo was too lost in pleasure to notice what they forgot to use.  
  
That night led to Kyungsoo staring at the pregnancy stick, his thoughts filled with a lot of questions. _Does he keep the child? How will he tell Chanyeol? How would Chanyeol take the news? How will he raise his child?_  
  
Kyungsoo sighed loudly and stood up to get ready for his shift at the café, thinking that maybe it would be best to keep his mind off his pregnancy for a while.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyungsoo worked as a barista at the café, a block away from his apartment. It was also the same café where he first met Chanyeol. He didn’t know Chanyeol was already married back then, Chanyeol only told him the truth after their second date. Kyungsoo wanted to stop seeing Chanyeol after that, he didn’t want to be involved with a married man but Chanyeol was like a magnet pulling him in. No matter how much he resisted, Chanyeol found a way to take his heart.  
  
Kyungsoo checked himself in the mirror, making sure that his uniform was clean and presentable. He placed his hand unknowingly on his still flat stomach and once again he sighed, _how many months will it take before he show up?_ Kyungsoo shook his head and put his cap on, he got out of the locker room and took his place behind the counter.  
  
Somehow Kyungsoo was thankful that the orders were coming one after the other, it kept him busy and successfully took off his mind on his current dilemma. Things were going out well until he heard a familiar voice among the line of customers. Kyungsoo lifted his head up from the coffee machines and seek the owner of the voice.  
  
Of course Kyungsoo was right, because among the customers were Baekhyun, talking animatedly with a friend. It was not the first time he saw Baekhyun, in all honestly he was always hyper aware whenever Baekhyun was in the same room as him. Maybe it’s the guilt of being the person that Chanyeol cheated with but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but always make sure that he goes unnoticed by Baekhyun.  
  
Kyungsoo went back into finishing up the orders but a part of him was still aware of Baekhyun and his not so subtle conversation with his friend. He just finished putting whipped cream on the frappe when he heard Baekhyun said something he didn’t expect.  
  
 _“What do you want Baek?”_  
  
 _“Just the Strawberries and Cream. I’m staying away from coffee for a while, you know what they say too much caffeine is bad for babies. Chanyeol would throw a fit if he found out that I so much take a sip of coffee…” Baekhyun chuckled._  
  
 _“Oh I see, Chanyeol is an overacting father-to-be.” Baekhyun’s friend laughed and Baekhyun nodded at the comment._  
  
Kyungsoo almost dropped the frappe upon hearing it, his mind racing.  
  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s husband was pregnant with their first child at the same time that he was pregnant with Chanyeol’s child. He suddenly wondered if that was the reason why Chanyeol barely visited him these past few weeks.  
  
Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun from afar; the man was glowing in happiness with a noticeable baby bump. Kyungsoo unknowingly placed his hands on his still flat stomach, thinking about how Chanyeol would react if he found out about their baby.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey…”  
  
Kyungsoo was approached by their new trainee after their shift. He had been training Jongin for two weeks now.  
  
“You okay? I noticed you suddenly went too quiet in the middle of our shift.” Jongin sat beside him, worry etched all over his face.  
  
“I’m okay, Jongin.” Kyungsoo forced a smile out. “Shouldn’t you be rushing to your class by now?”  
  
Jongin stared at Kyungsoo for a bit, examining his face intently, trying to figure out what was going on in Kyungsoo’s head. He then sighed and grabbed his bag.  
  
“I know we still don’t know each other that well but I want you to know that if ever you need someone to talk to, I’m here. I’m ready to listen anytime.” Jongin genuinely smiled and Kyungsoo gave him a nod.  
  
“I’ll better get going then; see you tomorrow hyung…don’t forget I’m here for you okay?” Jongin playfully winked at him which made Kyungsoo giggled because honestly Jongin don’t know how to wink.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyungsoo was really bothered by what he had discovered; he wasn’t fully paying attention to his surrounding which ended up with him colliding with someone on the sidewalk. Good thing he was quick enough to find his balance and avoided falling on his butt. He looked up at the man he bumped with and his eyes widen upon seeing who it was.  
  
“C-Cha—“  
  
“Are you okay? Sorry I wasn’t looking…” Chanyeol quickly interrupted him before he could say anything.  
  
Of course Chanyeol was acting like they don’t know each other, it was part of the rules they established for their relationship. They have to do it to ensure that no one finds out about their relationship.  
  
“Y-yes, I’m okay…” Kyungsoo whispered only enough for Chanyeol to hear.  
  
Chanyeol just nodded and walked away without saying anything else. Kyungsoo sadly stared at his lover’s back until he couldn’t see Chanyeol anymore. Kyungsoo knew that what Chanyeol did was only following their rules but it still doesn’t stop the pain he felt from being ignored.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyungsoo was munching on his pizza, because he really didn’t feel like cooking after all the things that had happened that day, when his door opened up and Chanyeol entered his apartment.  
  
“Chan…” Kyungsoo quickly got up from the couch, greatly surprised by the sudden visit.  
  
“Soo…” Chanyeol greeted back, leaning down to place a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Sorry, I wasn’t able to visit…something came up and I was busy sorting it out…”  
  
“Is there something you want to tell me Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to Chanyeol to tell him about Baekhyun’s pregnancy. He wanted to hear it from him.  
  
“N-nothing really…” if the question caught Chanyeol off guard, he didn’t let it show.  
  
“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo gave him one more chance but Chanyeol just shook his head.  
  
“Well then I have something to tell you…” Kyungsoo was hurt that Chanyeol was lying to him but he needs to tell Chanyeol about their child.  
  
“What is it babe?” Chanyeol fondly looked at him.  
  
“I’m pregnant…” Kyungsoo looked up to see Chanyeol’s reaction but the other was just staring at him in shock.  
  
Silence filled the room; Kyungsoo was waiting for Chanyeol to say something while the other was still staring at him.  
  
“What?!?” Chanyeol finally blurted out and Kyungsoo flinched when he heard the anger in Chanyeol’s voice.  
  
“You were cheating on me?!” Chanyeol carelessly accused Kyungsoo.  
  
“What? No! This baby is yours!” Kyungsoo quickly defended himself.  
  
“No, that can’t be!... No!” Chanyeol backed away from Kyungsoo. “We always use protection, Soo”  
  
“Not that one time you came home all drunk from another argument with Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo reasoned out.  
  
“No Kyungsoo… you can’t be pregnant! You don’t understand… I can’t have you pregnant!” Chanyeol was almost panicking.  
  
“Why?! Is it because Baekhyun’s pregnant too?!” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but blurt it out and Chanyeol’s eyes widen in shock when he realized that Kyungsoo knew about that information.  
  
“H-How did you find out?”  
  
“He was at the café earlier, he was happily talking to his friend on how you were an overprotective father-to-be. All this time, I thought you two had stopped being intimate with each other.” Kyungsoo chuckled but it was empty of any humor.  
  
“He is still my husband…” Chanyeol reasoned.  
  
“Right… and I am just your fuck buddy on the side. Now, tell me honestly Chanyeol, if Baek isn’t pregnant, would you be happy about this?” Kyungsoo placed his hand on his tummy.  
  
“Kyungsoo, I’m married… having a child out of this relationship is a…”  
  
“A what Chanyeol? A nuisance?” Kyungsoo stood up, challenging Chanyeol to say it to his face.  
  
“Soo, you have to understand… if you bring that child into this world, I can’t take responsibility about it. It will only be hard for the child…”  
  
“No! Fuck you Chanyeol! I can’t believe you will be this kind of asshole!!!” Kyungsoo pushed him and walked straight out of his own apartment. He just couldn’t take anymore of Chanyeol’s selfishness.  
  
Kyungsoo wasn’t even surprised when Chanyeol didn’t come after him. He continued walking without any specific destination, he just wanted to be anywhere far from his apartment and just like the heavens were mocking him… it started to rain. Kyungsoo ran to the nearest place that could shield him from the downpour.  
  
He entered the convenience store and the smell of ramen instantly welcomed him, making his stomach growl in hunger. Kyungsoo silently cursed, he was too much in a hurry to get away from Chanyeol that he left his phone and wallet at home. So now, he was at a convenience store, feeling hungry while the rain was pouring heavily outside. Kyungsoo was left with no choice but to stare outside the glass wall, praying that the rain would stop so he could get out of the store.  
  
But luck wasn’t just at his side that night; the rain doesn’t show any signs of stopping. Kyungsoo sighed in his seat, fighting out the urge to cry… he really wanted some ramen.  
  
“Kyungsoo hyung?” a familiar voice called from beside him.  
  
Kyungsoo looked to his side and was surprised to see the man who was eating ramen was actually his co-worker at the café.  
  
“Jongin, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Late dinner” Jongin smiled and lifted up his almost empty cup of ramen. “I just got out of the university.  
“What about you Kyungsoo?”  
  
“Uhm… I’m just waiting for the rain to stop…”  
  
Jongin looked outside and saw the rain was still pouring. “I actually live upstairs, if you want you can wait out the rain there, it will be more comfortable. I don’t think the rain is stopping anytime soon.”  
  
Kyungsoo weighed out his options… well he really doesn’t have much. After much thought, he agreed with Jongin’s invitation. Jongin had always been kind to him and he trusts the kid so he followed Jongin to his apartment.  
  
The apartment was a typical college student’s pad. Kyungsoo made himself comfortable on the couch although his stomaching still craving for some ramen.  
  
“Hyung, I’ll go cook ramen…is there anything else that you want?” Jongin appeared from the kitchen with some chips and bottled water.  
  
“Ramen is good. Thank you Jongin...” Kyungsoo’s lighted up, looked like Jongin was really his savior for the night. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
“No, it’s okay, hyung.” Jongin smiled and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Jongin came back after a few minutes with a steaming hot pot of ramen and some kimchi. Kyungsoo cleared out the small table for him, his mouth watering with the smell of ramen once more. But then the smell of kimchi reached his nose and his stomach flipped, making him heave. Kyungsoo immediately covered his mouth and nose.  
  
“Anything wrong hyung?” Jongin looked at him in worry.  
  
“It’s the kimchi…”  
  
“The kimchi?...” Jongin smelled the kimchi closer and it smelled fine.  
  
Kyungsoo heaved once more and Jongin quickly told him where the bathroom was. Kyungsoo ran in the direction and continued heaving. Jongin took the kimchi back to the kitchen and then went to his bathroom to check on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was holding his stomach when Jongin came. He didn’t puke but his stomach now feels bad.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
“Sorry, Jongin… my nose was just a little bit sensitive…”  
  
“It’s okay hyung…but you look pale. Let’s go back to the living room, I already took out the kimchi.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded and weakly held on to Jongin.  
  
“Are you sick hyung?” Jongin asked once Kyungsoo was seated on the couch.  
  
“No… I guess that was just normal for people like me…”  
  
“What do you mean hyung?” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
“I-I’m pregnant, Jongin…” Kyungsoo confessed.  
  
Jongin’s reaction was instant, his face lighted up in glee. “Wow really? Congrats Kyungsoo hyung!”  
  
Kyungsoo smiled at the other, he felt good hearing someone happy about his condition…unlike Chanyeol.  
  
“It was nice seeing a happy reaction to my pregnancy.” Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the bitterness in his tone, his lips forming a pout when he was once again reminded of Chanyeol’s reaction.  
  
“A child is always a blessing hyung. I don’t get why someone isn’t happy about your pregnancy.” Jongin commented.  
  
“Well not the father of my child… he hated it…” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but say the truth, his tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
“Is that why you seem so distracted earlier?” Jongin moved closer and gently rubbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Look hyung, no one… especially your husband have any right to make you and your baby feel unwanted…”  
  
Kyungsoo sobbed upon hearing Jongin’s words because that was exactly what Chanyeol made him feel…unwanted. Jongin continued rubbing his back.  
  
“Jongin… you said that you are willing to listen. Can I trust you with my secret?” Kyungsoo looked to his side and Jongin smiled and nodded at him. “I’m sorry Jongin… I just really need someone to talk to right now…” Kyungsoo explained, tears continued falling.  
  
“I understand hyung… I am here, you can trust me…” Jongin reached out for the tissues and handed it to Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo took a deep breath before telling Jongin his deepest secret. “The father of my child… he’s not my husband…he is someone else’s husband. He is cheating on his husband with me.”  
  
Kyungsoo paused and waited for Jongin’s reaction… scared that he would judge him but Jongin said nothing and waited for him to finish his story.  
  
“His legal husband is also pregnant right now. I didn’t even know that they were back to being intimate with each other…” Kyungsoo continued.  
  
“Is that why he doesn’t want your baby?” Jongin asked.  
  
“Yes… he said that he couldn’t take responsibility on us.” Kyungsoo placed his hand on his stomach. “ I was so pissed at him that I left him at my apartment.”  
  
“Good thing I ran into you then. If you want you could stay here… I don’t mind.” Jongin offered but Kyungsoo quickly declined.  
  
“Oh no Jongin…that would be too much. You had already done so much for me today…”  
  
“But hyung… you are pregnant, you shouldn’t be stressed out like this. If being away from him for a while will lessen the stress then you can stay here.” Jongin explained.  
  
“It’s okay Jongin. I’m pretty sure he is on his way home now. He’s so excited to have his legal son, I doubt if he would stay a night away from his husband.” Kyungsoo couldn’t stop his tears from falling, his own words bringing him pain.  
  
Jongin gave him some time to calm down before speaking again. “If you really don’t want to stay then I’ll walk you home.”  
  
“But Jongin you don’t have to…”  
  
“Hyung I insist. I’m your friend and if your boyfriend couldn’t take care of you properly then let me do it instead.”  
  
Of course, Kyungsoo couldn’t say no to that.  
  


* * *

  
  
“You seem happy…” Jongin greeted Kyungsoo that morning at the café. It had been two days since Kyungsoo opened up to him.  
  
“He came to my apartment last night… he apologized. He said he wasn’t properly thinking when he said those things the other night. He also stayed the night.” Kyungsoo happily filled him in.  
  
 _And you forgive him just like that?_ Jongin wanted to say but he doesn’t want to burst Kyungsoo’s happy bubble. Jongin tried his best to smile. “Oh okay then... good for him.”  
  
“He said he’ll take me to my first check up. Of course he couldn’t accompany me inside but at least he’s accepting our child now.” Kyungsoo smiled so widely, the heart forming from his lips so prominent.  
  
“I’m happy for you hyung…”  
  
“Thank you, Jongin…”  
  
But Kyungsoo’s happiness didn’t last long. On the day of his scheduled check-up, Chanyeol doesn’t show up.  
  
Jongin was on his way to his class when he received a call from Kyungsoo.  
  
“Hyung?” Jongin wasn’t mistaken when he heard a sob from the other line.  
  
“Jongin… he called…” Kyungsoo started and Jongin instantly knew who Kyungsoo was referring to. “He said he couldn’t take me to the doctor today. He said that his husband wasn’t feeling well and that he couldn’t leave him. He chose his husband over me again, Jongin…”  
  
“Where are you hyung?”  
  
“My apartment…”  
  
“Okay, how about this…I’ll accompany you to your doctor then we’ll go get ice cream after your check-up.”  
  
“Ice cream? What am I? A child?” Kyungsoo chuckled in the middle of his crying.  
  
“No hyung but you are with child.” Jongin humored. “Try to calm down, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”  
  
“Wait! But don’t you have classes today?” Kyungsoo asked.  
  
“It’s okay, we don’t have anything important to do anyway…” Jongin lied because honestly he has an exam that day but that doesn’t matter at the moment.  
  
Kyungsoo mattered more.  
  
“See you in twenty minutes, okay hyung?” Jongin ended the call and made his way to Kyungsoo’s apartment.  
  


* * *

  
  
Two months later  
  
There was a knock on Jongin’s door and when he opened it up, Kyungsoo welcomed himself in. There was a scowl on the pregnant man’s face, who took his usual spot on the couch and started glaring at the wall.  
  
Jongin shook his head at Kyungsoo’s foul mood. He went to the kitchen to grab something for them to eat. It wasn’t the first time that Kyungsoo came to his apartment unannounced. In fact it had been happening a lot lately. The pregnant male was always taking refuge in Jongin’s apartment after another argument with Chanyeol.  
  
It frustrates Jongin greatly that Kyungsoo wouldn’t just leave Chanyeol and end their relationship already. It was clear that Chanyeol was no longer happy with their secret relationship.  
  
Jongin went back to the living room and gave Kyungsoo his favorite tub of ice cream, which the other quickly dig in. Jongin sat beside Kyungsoo with his own ice cream. He didn’t say anything; he waited until Kyungsoo calm down and tell him what had happened.  
  
It was always the same thing… Chanyeol making decisions that would always make Kyungsoo feel like he was the least of Chanyeol’s priority. Well, if Jongin could honestly speak, Chanyeol was clearly taking Kyungsoo for granted but Jongin doesn’t want to say it out loud. He knows how it would affect Kyungsoo, given his current condition… Jongin knew that it would hurt Kyungsoo more.  
  
As always, Jongin would give up his bed for Kyungsoo, in which the older would argue and tell Jongin that he could sleep on the couch. Of course, Jongin would have none of it and insists on Kyungsoo to take the bed since he was pregnant and that he needed a much more comfortable sleep.  
  
Once, on Kyungsoo’s many unplanned sleepover, the pregnant male offered for them to just share the bed. Jongin politely declined, lying that he moves too much in his sleep and that he was afraid that he might accidentally hit the baby in his sleep. Truth is, Jongin couldn’t do it, he knows that he would be restless if that happens, he might just spend the rest of the night staring at Kyungsoo’s face.  
  
Jongin knew it would be hard for him, he can’t lay in the same bed with the man that continue to make him fall deeper and deeper, wanting to reach for him and make him feel safe and loved in his arms… only to be suddenly reminded that Kyungsoo wasn’t his.  
  


* * *

  
  
It hadn’t been a week since Kyungsoo last came over but Jongin found himself walking up to the door again to open it to the one who was knocking. Of course Jongin knew it would be Kyungsoo… he always hoped it would be him.  
  
Jongin opened the door and saw a distressed Kyungsoo caressing his cheeks.  
  
"Hyung?" Jongin took Kyungsoo's hand away from his cheeks and saw an angry red handprint on the side of Kyungsoo's face.  
  
"He hurt you?! Okay that's it!!! Where thefuck is he?!?" Jongin was instantly seething.  
  
"Jongin, no…" Kyungsoo sobbed and buried his face on Jongin's chest.  
  
Jongin was surprised with the sudden proximity, his anger quickly dissipating with the way that Kyungsoo was clinging on him.  
  
"Hyung… this is too much. He shouldn’t have hurt you."  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t answer and just continued crying on Jongin's shirt.  
  
Jongin sighed. He closed the door after them and led Kyungsoo to the couch. Jongin properly embraced him and let him pour his tears out.  
  
“Hyung… Chanyeol had crossed the line this time. You are pregnant, what if he had done something more and put you and your baby’s life in danger?” Jongin trying hard to control his anger so he would not further stress Kyungsoo out.  
  
“I know…I was so scared Jongin…” Kyungsoo was trembling as he tightly clutched Jongin’s shirt, pulling him closer as if Jongin’s was his safe haven.  
  
“I don’t know him anymore… I couldn’t see the Chanyeol that I used to love in him anymore…” Kyungsoo sobbed.  
  
“Well maybe hyung… he really had changed” Jongin reasoned out.  
  
“You think Chanyeol really doesn’t love me anymore…” Kyungsoo looked up at him; the close proximity between them made Jongin’s lips touched the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose.  
  
“H-Hyung…I’m not sure but what I do know is that if he still loves you and your baby then he shouldn’t have hurt you.” Jongin pulled back a bit and placed his palm on Kyungsoo’s swollen cheeks.  
  
“But he keeps on hurting you hyung…” Jongin caressed the swollen cheeks. “He keeps on making you cry and now he hit you. You don’t deserve this Kyungsoo… and he doesn’t deserve you and your baby too.”  
  
“Hyung… Kyungsoo… leave him…” Jongin couldn’t believe he had said it at last; he just couldn’t bear seeing Kyungsoo likes this anymore.  
  
“I don’t know if I can Jongin…”  
  
“You have to hyung. You said it so yourself, you don’t know him anymore. He hit you once; he certainly could do it again. Hyung please… do it for your own safety.”  
  
“I don’t know Jongin… I don’t know…” Kyungsoo shook his head like a lost child and continued crying on Jongin’s shirt.  
  
Jongin could sigh, he understand that Kyungsoo’s mind was a mess at the moment so he didn’t push the argument anymore. He pulled him closer in his embrace, hoping that Kyungsoo would feel safe in his arms.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Jongin was walking out of the university, his classes just ended when he received a call from Kyungsoo.  
  
“J-Jongin h-help me…”  
  
“Hyung? What happened?!” Jongin was in instant panic. He could sense that Kyungsoo was in danger by the sound of his voice.  
  
“He pushed me… there’s too much blood Jongin! Help me!” Kyungsoo screamed.  
  
“Okay, hyung… I’m running to your place right now. I’m just gonna call the ambulance…so just hang in there…” Jongin immediately dialed the emergency numbers and asked for help.  
  
Jongin reached Kyungsoo’s building the same time that the paramedics were getting out of the ambulance. He quickly led the way to Kyungsoo’s apartment. The door was already open when they got there like someone left it open in haste.  
  
“Kyungsoo!!!” Jongin ran towards the unconscious male sitting in his own pool of blood.  
  
The paramedics were quick to work and transferred Kyungsoo to the ambulance. Jongin kept on calling Kyungsoo’s name but the other wouldn’t even open his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyungsoo opened his eyes and was greeted by the smell of disinfectant and white ceiling. He looked around the room and saw Jongin sleeping by his bedside, Jongin’s hands holding his hand.  
  
“J-Jongin…” He weakly called. He tried to move his hand away which effectively woke the other up.  
  
“Hyung! Thank god you finally woke up!” Jongin beamed.  
  
“W-What happened?” Kyungsoo groggily asked.  
  
“H-Hyung…” Jongin averted his away from Kyungsoo, his hold on Kyungsoo’s hand getting tighter.  
“I-I’ll just go and get the doctors hyung…”  
  
Jongin stood up and got Kyungsoo’s doctor. Call him a coward but he just couldn’t bear to be the one to say to Kyungsoo that he lost his child. Jongin knew it would hurt Kyungsoo and he rather be the one holding Kyungsoo’s hand while someone else tells him the sad news.  
  
The doctor entered the room and proceeded on checking Kyungsoo’s condition. When the doctor was about to explain to Kyungsoo what had happened, Jongin moved closer and made sure that he was holding Kyungsoo’s hand. Jongin’s eyes never left Kyungsoo’s face as the doctor breaks the news.  
  
“No…” Kyungsoo mumbled before he covered his face with his hands and started crying.  
  
Jongin moved closer and cradled Kyungsoo’s head in his arms. “I’m sorry…hyung.” _I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you two from him…_  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t say anything after that, he just kept on crying, clutching on Jongin’s shirt tightly.  
  
After Kyungsoo cried himself into exhaustion and with the medicines helping him pull into sleep, Jongin got out of the hospital to buy some fruits for Kyungsoo and food for the both of them. When he got back to the hospital, he overheard Kyungsoo’s name from the conversation of a tall man and one of the nurses. It looked like the man was asking about Kyungsoo’s condition. After the nurse walked away, Jongin approached the man.  
  
“Who are you? Why are you asking about Kyungsoo?”  
  
“J-just a friend…” The tall man stuttered and took a step back, preparing to walk away.  
  
“Are you perhaps Chanyeol?” Jongin called out, his fists already balled up at his side.  
  
“I don’t know who you are talking about…” the man answered but from what Kyungsoo had described, Jongin was pretty sure that this man was indeed Chanyeol.  
  
Jongin scoffed, he couldn’t believe that Chanyeol was this coward. He grabbed Chanyeol’s arm to get his attention.  
  
“Well, if you see that bastard that caused Kyungsoo to lose his child then tell him to stay the hell away from Kyungsoo. If he couldn’t give Kyungsoo the love he deserves then just leave him. Kyungsoo had suffered enough.” Jongin was glaring at the other man before harshly letting go of his arms. He didn’t wait for the man to reply, he just walked back to Kyungsoo’s room.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyungsoo stayed at the hospital for two more days and Jongin barely left his side.  
  
“So uhm…hyung…what are your plans now? Will you still be staying at your apartment? I mean…Chanyeol might…go there.”  
  
“Well, I was about to ask a big favor from you Jongin. I don’t want to stay at my apartment anymore. I was wondering if I could stay at your apartment while I’m still looking for a new one to transfer to.”  
  
“You are always welcome at my apartment hyung…” Jongin smiled trying his best not to sound too excited. “Are you really leaving your apartment?”  
  
“It’s not just the apartment I am leaving…I’m leaving Chanyeol too. I realized that he stopped caring about me a long time ago. If he didn’t care about me when I was pregnant with his child then why would I matter to him now, when his husband’s pregnant and giving him the family that he always wanted.”  
  
Jongin was surprised that Kyungsoo wasn’t crying, he just looked extremely sad but there were no tears in his eyes. Somehow, Jongin felt proud that Kyungsoo was finally fighting back for his own happiness.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyungsoo stayed at Jongin for three weeks before he moved to his new apartment a few floors above Jongin’s. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had a talk after Kyungsoo got out of the hospital. Kyungsoo officially ended their relationship and Chanyeol didn’t argue about it, he just apologized for hurting Kyungsoo and wished that Kyungsoo would find his own happiness.  
  
Kyungsoo was hurt a bit that Chanyeol was really willing to end their affair but the greater part of him was happy to gain his freedom back and that he no longer had to hide.  
  
  
  
  
  
13 months later…  
  
Jongin was awaken by the non-stop knocking on his door. He looked up at his wall clock and whined because it was just 6 am and he still has a few more hours that he could sleep. He was thinking of just ignoring it and go back to sleep but the thought that it might be Kyungsoo on the other side of the door roused him out of the bed.  
  
When Jongin opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Kyungsoo who let himself in and went straight to the kitchen. Jongin closed the door and followed Kyungsoo to his kitchen.  
  
“Morning hyung…” Jongin rubbed his eyes awake with a pout. “What are you doing up so early?”  
  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him. “It’s already 6 am, Jongin…”  
  
“I know it’s not early for you but you know it’s still too early for me. Hyung I want to go back to bed…” Jongin whined.  
  
“Then go back to bed, I’ll wake you up once I’m done cooking…”  
  
“Why are you even cooking breakfast for me today? What’s the occasion?” Jongin asked, he knew that it would be just useless to go back to bed.  
  
“It’s your graduation day silly, don’t tell me that you forgot about it?” Kyungsoo chuckled.  
  
“Yeah I know that…but we could just eat out for lunch or dinner. You don’t have to cook breakfast for me…”  
  
“Yes, we are going to eat out for lunch and dinner, I already made reservations but I still want to cook something special for you…” Kyungsoo continued taking out the groceries and started prepping.  
  
“Cooking breakfast and reservations for lunch and dinner… looks like you have everything planned for today hyung…” Jongin chuckled. “You look more excited than the person graduating.”  
  
“Of course, I’m excited! You’ve worked for this and you deserve this special day. Today is a special day to a very special person in my life; of course I have everything planned out!” Kyungsoo grinned proudly.  
  
“A very special person huh?” Jongin teased, Kyungsoo’s words making his heart flutter.  
  
“Yes… you are special to me…” Kyungsoo walked towards him. “You were there when I needed someone. You never abandoned me at times that I need you the most. You made me realize that I shouldn’t settle with being the second choice. You also made me realize that I don’t need to hide to be happy, that I could love someone and be proud of it.”  
  
“Love someone? You have a new boyfriend?” Jongin’s mood suddenly went down.  
  
“Well…he’s not mine yet.” Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed Jongin’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. Kyungsoo stepped closer, their bodies only a few inches apart.  
  
Kyungsoo looked up, his eyes meeting Jongin’s surprised ones. “But I am hoping that at the end of the day, I could officially call him mine…that I could call **you** mine…”  
  
Kyungsoo tiptoed and kissed the side of Jongin’s lips.  
  
“I like you, Jongin…” he whispered.  
  
Jongin’s face lighted up and he smiled widely. He cupped Kyungsoo’s face and leaned forward, foreheads and the tip of their noses touching.  
  
“Best graduation gift ever…” Jongin leaned in and closed the remaining distance between their lips and captured the lips that belonged to the man who had long captured his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Infidelity, Mpreg, Miscarriage


End file.
